


White is a Joke

by tira_chan



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Male Clothed Female, PIV Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Wedding, Romance, Stockings, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, Wall Sex, from behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tira_chan/pseuds/tira_chan
Summary: So I was inspired by a fan-art on pixiv.I won’t explain the image or I would spoil the fun ;)





	White is a Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting again~ <3

Gourry’s voice echoed down the vast hallway around him “LINA!”

No response.

He rubbed his forehead and groaned in annoyance.

“Have you found her?” Amelia rushed over to him from around a nearby corner, holding up the hemline of her gown so as not to trip over it. “Heard anything?”

“Not a thing.”

The princess seemed to mimic Gourry’s previous actions as she shook her head and sighed. “Of all days; how does Lina-san go missing on her own wedding day!?”

“That’s what I’d like to know…”

The swordsman and sorceress had finally tied the knot less than an hour ago. After the ceremony, Lina had excused herself to use the washroom, with maid-of-honor Amelia in tow. Somehow she had managed to give the princess the slip shortly later. Amelia was practically in tears when she came looking for Gourry.

“I’m so sorry, Gourry-san!” she apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time in a manner of minutes. 

“It’s not your fault,” he reassured her once more. “If Lina went missing, I’m guessing she has a good reason. I can’t wait to hear what it is…” His tone was frosty, to put it mildly. He could not remember a time when he had been this frustrated with her in quite some time.

“Daddy is keeping everyone occupied at the reception. Nobody else knows what’s going on except for Zelgadis-san. He’s out looking too. Someone will find her.”

Gourry nodded, “Right, we need to keep searching.”

“I’ll head to the courtyard! Zelgadis-san is taking the north end. Please don’t fret, Gourry-san. I’m sure there’s nothing wrong.” She tried to sound upbeat, but it was difficult to miss the apprehension in her voice. Amelia turned on her heel and dashed off.

The castle grounds of Seyrune were vast, so the number of places Lina could have went were practically infinite. And she may not even be ON the grounds anymore! What if she left the castle? The swordsman bit his lip. She couldn’t have fled. She just couldn’t. Why would she have gone through the ceremony if she was going to Ray Wing it out of town? It did not make sense.

He turned down a new hallway; he did not recognize this one. While his senses of direction and memory were not the best, he was certain he had not explored this area yet. He picked up the pace, eyes darting this way and that as he spotted a closed door.

Had he gone into any rooms previously where he had to open the door first? All of the other doors had been open, at least in the more public-friendly areas of the palace. This certainly deserved a closer inspection. Upon testing the knob, he learned it was unlocked and entered the doorway of the darkened room.

Squinting, he attempted to scan the room as his hand fumbled along the wall. Suddenly that hand was grabbed in a vicelike grip. Instinctively he reached for his sword; his heart sinking as he recalled he was not carrying one while wearing his wedding attire. He found himself being tugged into the room and the door slamming shut behind him! He opened his mouth to demand what was going on, but felt a gloved finger press to his lips.

“Shh!”

The door swiftly shut behind him, and as his eyes adjusted further, he discovered who his ‘attacker’ was. “Li-!” he attempted to speak but his new wife shushed him again; this time putting her entire hand over his mouth.

“I told you, shh!” she hissed.

He complied, albeit with a high level of frustration. 

Once she was confident he would stay quiet, she moved her hand away and stood on her tip-toes to peer through the peep-hole in the door. She locked the door. Lina was silent for several moments before mumbling what Gourry assumed was a spell under her breath.

“I cast a silencing barrier, so it’s okay to talk.”

“What the hell is going on?” despite her affirmation, Gourry spoke in a hushed whisper. “What have you been DOING?”

Her crimson eyes cast away from him briefly. “Sorry,” she said softly.

He blinked; he could count on one hand how many times in his times in his life he had heard Lina apologize. “Oh gods, you didn’t want to-“

“No! That’s not it!”

“Then why did you run off? I thought… maybe you changed your mind…”

She stepped forward to cup Gourry’s face in her hands. The silken gloves were soft against his skin. “I would never change my mind about you.”

He caught up her hands in his and pulled her close. “Then why…”

She was quiet for several moments. “It’s… embarrassing.”

That was not the reply he was expecting. “How so?”

She squirmed a bit within his grasp, and he let her go. Wordlessly, she moved past him and walked towards the sole window in the room and closed the curtain, making the darkened room even darker. A faint light spell appeared in her hand and floated above her head as she moved back to her new husband.

“Wanna know something?” she asked, ignoring his previous question.

Perplexed, he could only reply “Okay?” And was it his imagination, or did he spot a devious little glint in her eyes for just a second?

“It took so long to get ready today… and after all that! Can you believe I forgot to wear any panties?”

His eyes widened.

“Or maybe I forgot on purpose.”

Gourry stared. He had been blown away at how beautiful Lina looked in her wedding gown. The bodice was strapless, fitting snugly to her breasts and torso. The curved neckline was low enough to display the tiniest hint of cleavage, but not enough to be inappropriate. The bottom half flowed softly to the floor; she had been adamant in not wearing a poofy dress. The majority of her arms were covered by coordinating white gloves. A small bump under the glove on her ring finger indicated where her wedding band was hidden. A portion of her hair had been woven into a braid, then wrapped around her head like a halo. She had opted out of a veil, instead having several golden clips holding the majority of her hair off of her bare shoulders. Several stray curls hung loosely around her face and neck. With minimal makeup and dainty gold jewelry, she looked nothing short of angelic. Hearing such a contrary statement to her appearance was something else!

She had waited several seconds for him to speak, and when he didn’t, she simply smiled as she slid off one glove, then the other. “I knew you’d find me.”

“Lina?” he finally spoke.

“They’ve kept us apart almost two weeks! I know it sounds stupid, but… I’ve missed you. And… I’ve missed waking up with you.”

“Me too.”

She casually tossed her gloves to the floor and closed the remaining distance between them to kiss him soundly. Gourry was not surprised when she pressed her tongue past his lips, and it was only fair to return the gesture. He held her petite form firmly against him. Any irritation from before had been forgotten as she massaged his tongue with hers. 

She broke the kiss to whisper, “I hate that I had to pretend we haven’t slept together yet. I’ve been wanting you all week. This big, fancy wedding was all Amelia’s idea. I would’ve been fine with eloping, or having a small party back in my hometown. But no…” Her hands slid downward and under his jacket and dress blouse to lightly trace her fingertips on his abs. “Wearing this white dress is the biggest joke,” she grinned.

Gourry chuckled. “Really now? Have you been thinking of me?”

“Yes,” she replied without hesitation. “Let’s just say I was grateful to not share a room with Amelia all this time.”

Gourry’s ears warmed. “Yeah? Do you think of me when you touch yourself?”

“Of course… You think of me, don’t you?” She removed one hand from under his shirt, and before Gourry could think about her next move, she caressed him above his pants. Unfortunately they were too fitted to sneak her hand under the waistband without unbuttoning them first.

The swordsman jumped as their makeout session took a sharp turn towards something much heavier. Despite his primal instincts screaming at him, he managed to speak, “Lina… everyone is waiting for you. And soon they’ll be looking for me too. You can’t wait ‘til later tonight?”

“I told you. I’ve been waiting long enough already. Getting through that ceremony was difficult enough. You don’t know how much I wanted to just rip off your clothes and mine, and take you right there on the floor, in front of everyone…”

His eyes widened again. Their sex life had always been an adventure, but he had not seen Lina this hungry for him ever before. Of course, he had felt the same for her on multiple occasions, but the petite redhead always seemed much more composed than him. If she had to wait, she could wait. And she had NEVER brought up any sort of exhibitionism. He had a feeling she was only using the suggestive talk to spur him on, and it was working.

“I found this room yesterday. I really didn’t plan on doing this though!”

“Sure, you just keep telling yourself that, you minx.”

“I don’t hear you objecting either.”

“True.” He glanced around the room. With the aid of Lina’s light spell, he was able to get a good look for the first time. It appeared to be somewhat of a storage area, which seemed rather odd in a palace. There was various furniture spread around the room, some stacked in dusty piles, and clearly not used for some time. Several wooden crates and dressing trunks were strewn about as well. One item of furniture was clearly missing though.

Lina seemed to be reading his mind as she spoke, “Yeah, no bed.” She reached up to loosen his tie, “But that’s never stopped us before.”

Gourry could not contain the smirk that spread across his face, still in disbelief at how their wedding day was progressing. His hands hovered towards the back of Lina’s dress, when he realized he did not know how to remove it. “Um…”

“Don’t worry,” she breathed as she kissed him again, bringing them both back into the mood instantly, “I won’t need to take it off.” Grabbing his tie, she gave it a tug as she led him a short distance across the room while not breaking their lip-lock. She stopped in front of a large, rounded stone pillar; clearly it was a support structure.

She released her hold of his tie, and turned her back to him. Facing the pillar, she bent at the waist while gathering up the skirt of her dress at the same time. The sound of Gourry’s sudden intake of breath behind her was satisfying. Without being asked, he helped her bunch the fabric up and over her hips. 

His pants seemed to tighten instantly. Lina was wearing thigh high stockings and garter beneath the dress, and true to her word, no panties. 

“What do you think?” she asked sweetly as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

He smoothed his hands over her bare backside, causing her to moan softly. “You’re sure that sound barrier will hold up?”

“Of course it will.”

He loosened his belt with one hand and reached between her legs with the other, easing them further apart. “Damn, Lina… you’re already soaked down here.” He stroked her firmly once he discovered how slick her folds were, coating his fingers with her love juices. 

She trembled as his fingers manipulated her sex, biting back another moan. “I… I may have played with myself before the ceremony… I kept thinking of you, and how hot you look in a suit. I couldn’t help it.”

“I never knew I was marrying such a sex fiend,” he chuckled before sliding a finger inside her, resulting in a sharp gasp from his lover.

“I didn’t either,” she replied breathlessly as she pushed against his probing finger. “You don’t need to loosen me up. I’m… I want you now…”

“Even if I don’t need to, it doesn’t mean I don’t want to… It’s fun to watch you.” 

“You’re the one who said people will come looking for us,” she pointed out.

Gourry suddenly removed his finger; the resulting movement making her whine at the loss of contact. He moved forward so their hips touched, and Lina gasped again as she felt his member touching her. She instinctively brought her legs back together, sandwiching him between her thighs with the tip poking through to the front. He had already abandoned his pants while she was facing the pillar. He began to rock his hips, letting his manhood brush against her with each push.

“Gourry!” she cried. While it wasn’t as intense as feeling him move within her, his dick caressing her thighs and folds was no less enjoyable.

“Naughty girl,” he murmured. 

“Yes!”

He began to pick up the pace, and after only mere minutes, heard Lina gasp sharply as her knees and elbows bent and she drooped slightly. “Are you getting off on this already?”

“I told you I’ve been waiting all day! When are you going to fuck me properly?” She shook her hips and grasped at the pillar.

Gourry’s eyes widened as he pulled back. “You… you…” he stuttered.

He could find no words.

“Just take me, jellyfish.”

The swordsman was barely coherent at this point, but gave himself a couple good squeezes before spreading Lina open again. The redhead sucked in a deep breath at the sensation, the air feeling almost frosty as it tickled her nethers; her knuckles almost the same color as her gown. Gourry had semi-planned to give her some sort of snarky comment, to tease her about being so needy today, but when the tip touched her entrance, any remaining thoughts in his head disappeared. He used one hand to hold himself steady, the other held Lina’s hip firmly as he slid in effortlessly. 

“Ohh…” Lina cooed; her inner walls grabbing him instantly.

Gourry grit his teeth and seized his wife’s hips with both hands now, before pulling back and pushing back in. “D-damn, Lina… what have you been doing to yourself this week?” They had barely begun and already she was squeezing him so hard he thought he could explode.

“Do you really want to know?” she gasped.

He plunged back in, causing her to squeal. “I don’t know how long I’m gonna last here, but yeah… tell me what you do when you’re alone. Thinking about me…” He rocked his hips along with her, before reaching around and under her dress to manipulate her clit.

She groaned as her back stiffened with a jolt. “I have a toy…” Her feet shifted as Gourry began a more leisurely grind against her. Lina was grateful she had worn only kitten heels for the day. 

“Do you?”

“Yes!” she cried as he continued to tease the sensitive nub. “I use magic to warm it up… and I stick it inside me… and it buzzes.”

Gourry swallowed as the images formed in his mind. He pictured Lina naked on her bed, legs splayed wide as she eased the object into her opening. He was not entirely sure what one of those things looked like, but he assumed it was phallic in nature. Her face would be delightfully flushed; the blush would spread across her chest as well. She would probably squeeze her breasts too, wouldn’t she? 

“And I bet you play with your tits too, while you shove that toy up your pussy.”

“Yes!” she cried again. “My nipples get so hard, and I imagine it’s you inside me… but it’s never as good as you.”

He couldn't resist the smug expression that spread across his face. “Like this?” He leaned over her back, his hair trailing over her spine – he had not noticed how erotic her half-bare back could be – and cupped her breasts. He easily located her nipples through the silky material; they were already standing to attention, and tweaked them gently.

A long, drawn-out moan was the only response Lina could manage at the moment. After she gathered her wits again, she commanded, “Touch them directly, idiot.”

“You’re always so bossy,” he chuckled as he tugged at the fabric. It gave way despite being so fitted, and he was able to bunch it downwards and under her breasts. “Of course I don’t mind it when we’re doing this.” 

The sorceress almost lost her footing as Gourry squeezed both of her nipples in time to a particularly deep thrust. “Oh gods!” 

The swordsman shuddered as Lina clamped down on him. Her juices and sweat coated both his thighs and dick, and add to that the smooth feel of her stockings… He wondered if he could get any more out of her. “What else do you do?” he whispered for no real reason, while massaging her nipples.

“Huh?”

“You know what I mean. When you’re alone and horny, and wishing I was there fucking you senseless…”

Her entire form quivered as her back straightened a bit; with Gourry’s height, it simply wound up driving his length deeper within her. A moan escaped her lips as her hands flailed near the pillar, and wishing she had something better to hold on to. “S-sometimes, I use my fingers too… and use the toy on my breasts instead.”

“You stick your fingers up here?” he enunciated with a thrust.

She bit back a sob. “Ye-sss!” 

“How many fingers do you jam inside your tight little pussy?”

“AH! I… I can’t…”

The new angle was driving both of them crazy by this point, and Lina had begun moving more enthusiastically, as if it had given her a burst of new energy. Gourry noticed, and pressed her forward until she was standing up almost entirely upright again, squishing her breasts against the smooth pillar. She yelped as the cold marble came in contact with her heated skin, but did not halt the movement of her hips. Thankfully, her hands located some grooves cut into the stone column and she hung on for dear life.

The swordsman grunted as his little sorceress clamped down on him. He grasped her hips as her movements became frenzied, content to allow her to seek her own pleasure. His end was nearing as well, but experience told him that Lina was near the brink. If he could hold out for just a bit longer…

He leaned in as Lina’s back nearly touched his chest, and held her steady with a gentle, open palm on the front her neck. Lips touching her ear, he breathed directly into it, “Cum for me, Mrs. Gabriev.” Before she could entirely process what he had said, he pushed as hard as he could.

One of Lina’s hands suddenly reached around and grabbed his ass as hard as she could manage, holding him fast in place. She pushed against him once, twice, three more times in rapid succession before screaming. 

Gourry grunted and held his breath for a moment as his lover spasmed around his length. Clench, release, clench and release. He let out a “whew…” when her body finally stilled, and allowed her to catch her own breath. Her shoulders and hips trembled slightly as he heard her lick her suddenly dry lips.

“’Whew’ is right!” she chuckled. “But, you didn’t…?”

“I’m not done with you yet, Mrs. Gabriev.”

“I thought you ‘weren’t gonna last’!” Her face was flushed bright pink as she glanced over her shoulder in shock.

“Hm, maybe I was thinking about you too these past few days… Or every day.”

Before she could answer, her husband moved and slid out, causing her to moan. Gourry helped her to stand up straight before guiding her the short distance to a nearby set of dresser drawers. It was not a full height wardrobe, perhaps meant to be placed at the foot of a bed; and was more similar to a bench.

He shoved the dusty old blanket off of the dresser with a flourish, leaving it in a crumpled heap on the floor. Lina did not require any instruction as she sat upon the smooth, polished wooden top, with Gourry aiding her to gather up the skirt of her dress once again. It was barely out of the way in time when the swordsman plunged in again without warning.

“Gourry!” She could not contain her voice as her husband filled her so perfectly for the second time. 

“It feels great fucking you from behind, but I love watching your face too…” He said in between small grunts as he rocked his length within her. “Your face is so honest.”

“My face? I figured you wanted to look at these,” she gasped as she openly fondled her breasts, rolling the soft mounds in her hands, and squeezing her nipples between her fingers.

“That’s an added bonus,” he grinned, “Though it seems kinda silly to go from behind to missionary. Usually we’d wind up doing it the other way.” He continued gently pounding her as he spoke.

“Yeah, but you put me here.”

“That’s true; I guess I better make it worth your while?”

She murmured in agreement while sliding one of her hands down to tease her clit, which instantly tightened her body’s grasp on Gourry. It was incredibly arousing to watch her play with herself, and the side effect of it was no less so.

“You must really want it!” 

“Enough with the conversation! Do it!”

Gourry picked up the pace, thrusting harder so that Lina reclined fully onto her back on the dresser top. It was wide enough that he could still spear her while her legs hung over the edge. They did not stay there long though. As they both desired a deeper penetration, he coaxed Lina to wrap her legs around his waist, which she did without question.

“Mmm, that’s nice…” she cooed as he continuously and repeatedly hit a rather enjoyable spot within her. She reached up to pull Gourry’s shirt up and over his head so she could touch his chest, caressing his pecs and nipples.

“That’s not fair,” he chuckled, “You got me totally naked but you’re still in your dress! … I think I’ll just have to rend it to shreds tonight.”

Ruby eyes widened before she too chuckled, “Oh, right… you can slice it off while I’m still wearing it.”

“Yep. Though I never got to use that skill in such an enjoyable way.”

Lina arched her back and sighed, “Mmm, I can’t wait for tonight…”

“You are a total sex fiend,” he grinned as he unwrapped Lina’s legs to grab her ankles and push them up towards her shoulders.

“Yes!” she squealed again, her fists gripping Gourry’s wrists as he drove into her. 

He could not help but cry out her name, over and over as their hips slammed together. This angle allowed him to go especially deep, and seemed to be equally pleasurable to both of them; though truth be told, he was beyond worrying about Lina by this point. 

“You- you can’t get the dress dirty!” she cried.

“Huh?”

“I mean it! You have to… you need to cum inside me!” Her breasts jiggled in time to his thrusts, and with her flushed face and glassy eyes, combined with her choice of words, her husband suddenly encased her form within his arms. Her legs fell to lock around his waist once more.

Gourry was incapable of any intelligible words or thought by this point, but easily lifted Lina while still being buried within her, and half spun to press her back against the nearby wall. He held her there and allowed gravity to assist him as she sank as deeply onto his cock as her body physically allowed. Her shoes had been lost at some point, as she attempted to almost climb his back with her stockinged feet. Despite not moving up much at all, she simply let herself relish in the sensation of how deep he was. She hissed and buried her face in his neck as she clenched down, and her lover only needed two or three more good upward stabs before he came. One open palm slammed against the wall as he took in deep breaths, while the other hand tightly gripped her lovely rear end. 

He had barely gotten enough air back in his lungs when Lina tipped his chin up to lock her lips to his. Apparently she too was short of breath as well, for she only kissed him for a few seconds before freeing him. Her hips worked him gently in the afterglow, and Gourry groaned.

“I love you, but I don’t think I can stand a round two yet,” he mumbled.

“I know… it feels nice though,” she whispered. “You’re still just a bit hard…”

Realization settled in after a few moments, and Gourry spoke. “Was it really okay for me to…?”

“It’s fine. I’ve been using a spell to protect myself.” They managed to untangle themselves from each other, placing Lina back onto slightly shaking feet. She held her dress up and out of the way while Gourry gave her the handkerchief from his discarded jacket. “Though to be fair, this certainly wasn’t the first time you’ve blown inside me.”

It was Gourry’s turn to blush slightly as he began to redress. “Yeah, I suppose so. But you’ve never commanded me to do it before. That was really hot.”

Lina let her dress drape to the floor once more, satisfied enough with her cleanup underneath. Thankfully the material did not wrinkle noticeably. She put the top portion back in place as well, though the bumps of her erect nipples were still somewhat visible. “Hmm, too bad we have that silly reception to go to,” she lamented as she inspected the state of her hair and makeup in a mirror. Luckily her hair had been pinned so thoroughly it did not look as worse for wear. Any of the rouge on her lips was long gone, though she was not concerned about that. “I could use a good nap now.”

Gourry chuckled as he came up behind her, now fully dressed and presentable again, and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Me too… But don’t forget about later tonight.” He slid his hands up over her ribs to cup her breasts, and leaned in to kiss her neck. “I still plan on turning this dress into fabric scraps.”

Lina sucked in a gasp at the feel of his lips on her neck, and when he moved to suckle at her earlobe she could not hold in a moan. She should really wear her hair up more often. “Is that a promise?”

“As long as you let me!”

The mirror was big enough that Lina could watch as Gourry pulled the fabric of her bodice down and massaged her nipples, and the sight alone (putting the feeling aside, which was wonderful) was enough to turn her on again. They were still sensitive from that wonderful orgasm too. “Unless you plan to make love the rest of the day and forget about the hundred plus guests out there, you should probably stop groping me.” 

“Am I making you wet again?” He considered for a moment before laughing, “Yes, you’re right…”

The sorceress made the gown decent for public viewing before checking her appearance one more time in the mirror. The swordsman admired her as she brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and adjusted her jewelry. 

“Beautiful,” he said without thinking, and Lina spun to face him.

“Did you…”

“I meant to say it earlier… But yes, you’re beautiful. Even more so today.”

A soft blush spread across her face; very uncharacteristically, especially after what they had just done. “Thanks,” she replied simply, but sincerely.

“But you knew that already,” he pointed out.

That familiar, cocky smile appeared on Lina’s face and she laughed, “Damn right!” She located her discarded gloves and tucked them into a small purse Gourry had not noticed until that moment, before he extended his arm to her.

“Let’s get to our party before Amelia… or more likely Zel – comes to kill us,” she said as she linked her arm through Gourry’s. “…We can just say I got too warm in my dress and fainted. And you found me… It’s not a complete lie.”

“You really think anyone will buy that?” he asked as they exited the room. They had barely begun walking down the hall for more than a few yards when Amelia’s relieved yet exasperated shouts met their ears.

Lina scratched her chin, “I guess we’ll find out soon enough.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah!
> 
>   
The only aspect I borrowed from the fan-art was Gourry (originally Xellos) giving Lina a good screwing from behind while in their wedding clothes. Everything else is my own. Somewhat of a homage to my other fic ‘Layers’ where Gourry mentioned he and Lina having wall sex in the past. See what I did there?? *wink-wink*
> 
> Oh yeah, I borrowed the line of 'fuck (me) properly' from DragonFeathers. I hadn't heard/read it used that way before reading some of her stories, and I like it so I had to use it. Also, the idea of Gourry slicing off Lina's clothing was also inspired by another fan-fic. I can't remember the title, but I believe it was written by DQ Bunny. I don't want to take credit for ideas others had before me!! <3
> 
> I had fun with this one. Mindless lovey-dovey Gourrina smut is good for the soul I think.  
I do my own proof-reading, so if you spot anything wrong, please let me know!
> 
> I haven’t updated them in forever, but feel free to visit my art pages:  
http://tira-chan.deviantart.com/  
http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/maouprier/profile  
http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13029242
> 
> Pixiv & HF have the more naughty stuff, you pervs <3


End file.
